Présentations
by Azalee
Summary: basé sur Perle-Diamant - Deux garçons font vraiment connaissance en se tombant dessus dans la bibliothèque de Joliberges. Encore et toujours yaoi-shounenai, évidemment :D


Parce que ma tendance à slasher dans Pokémon est irrépressible, et j'aime trop les rivaux, peu importe lesquels v.v (Mais celui-ci il est tout le temps pressé et il se cogne dans les gens ! _/se met à couiner et émettre une pluie de petits coeurs/_) Et pour une fois ça se passe au milieu du scénario du jeu ! Enfin, ça pourrait. C'est plus précis que ce que je fais d'habitude, en tous cas.

Enfin, bon. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à Perle ou Diamant : cette fois, on a trois enfants principaux. On a le choix au début entre garçon ou fille et l'option rejetée devient l'assistant(e) du professeur Sorbier, notre rival étant notre meilleur ami hyperactif et hyperspeedé. Ici, j'ai choisi pour lui l'un des noms disponibles de départ : Niels, l'assistant du prof est le garçon dont le nom par défaut est Louka, et la fille, Aurore, est l'héroïne et amie/rivale de Niels. Je ne suis pas super fan de ces noms, mais c'est déjà mieux que Pearl ou Diamond, j'imagine... n.nU

Et, ah oui, avant que j'oublie :

**Disclaimer :**Pokémon ne m'appartient pas (à part sous forme de cartouches de jeu), à vous de voir si c'est une perte ou un soulagement :D

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

— Pokémon légendaires... P ou L ? Pokémon, Pokémon, rien que des manuels de dressage et d'élevage, L alors ? _Lapinou le Laporeille_,_ Lasagnes et autres recettes_, _Leurres et appâts_, rien...

Louka pousse un soupir découragé et se résigne à s'éloigner de l'étagère peu coopérative. Il fait quelques pas hésitants dans la direction générale de la table où il a laissé le Professeur.

— Légendes, mythologie, M peut-être ? songe-t-il à voix haute en pilant brutalement.

Il se retourne et voit vaguement un truc jaune et brun lui foncer dedans et le propulser dans le rayonnage derrière lui. Sa tête cogne la planche d'une étagère, provoquant la chute d'une demi-douzaine de gros livres ; Louka rattrape le premier mais les autres lui dégringolent dessus l'un après l'autre, tous pesant leur poids.

— Aouch ! laisse-t-il échapper en tombant par terre.

Le truc se redresse et secoue sa partie jaune, qui se révèle être une épaisse chevelure blonde vaguement familière. Louka cligne des yeux quelques instants et regarde le garçon sauter aussitôt sur ses pieds en râlant et se frottant la tête ; une fois debout, il manque glisser sur une PokéBall roulant sur le sol, qu'il rattrape prestement et raccroche à sa ceinture.

— Aïe, désolé, je regardais pas, je suis pressé, je vais ranger, passe-moi ça, lance le garçon d'une traite en arrachant presque le livre des mains de Louka.

Le garçon s'arrête brutalement en plein geste et le regarde fixement, droit dans les yeux. Louka cligne des yeux encore un coup, enregistrant méthodiquement toutes les informations — garçon blond pressé Dresseur familier — et tilte enfin.

— Je te connais, toi ! s'écrie-t-il en le pointant soudain du doigt. Tu es l'ami d'Aurore, celui qui a pris le troisième Pokémon du Professeur !

Il réalise en retard son impolitesse et rabaisse aussitôt la main, mais le garçon le désigne à son tour de l'index.

— Le petit larbin du pépé ! s'exclame-t-il.

Louka rougit, moitié vexé moitié gêné, et baisse la tête. Ses yeux tombent sur le titre du livre qu'ils tiennent toujours chacun par un bout et il se relève enfin, surexcité.

— _Origines de Sinnoh !_ lit-il à voix haute. C'est ça, c'est ça !

Le blondinet hausse les sourcils, lâche son livre et entreprend de ramasser les autres encore éparpillés par terre.

— Ça quoi ? demande-t-il quand même d'un ton seulement à moitié intéressé.

Louka lève les yeux vers lui, pensif.

— Je crois que c'est ce que cherchait le Professeur, je vais lui montrer. Viens avec moi, il voulait te parler si on te croisait, se rappelle-t-il.

Le garçon relève la tête, mine exaspérée.

— Ben moi j'ai rien à lui dire, au pépé ! Il tourne pas rond, d'abord !

Louka sourit.

— Le Professeur est parfois un peu difficile à suivre mais il ne dérange jamais les gens pour rien, je suis sûr que ça t'intéressera.

Le garçon lui répond d'un regard aussi enthousiaste qu'un Ramoloss. Louka se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre, un peu inquiet, mais continue de sourire.

— S'il te plaît ?

Le blond laisse retomber sa pile de livres par terre en marmonnant quelque chose comme "raah, pas envie, pas que ça à faire" mais le suit docilement entre les étagères jusqu'à la table où attend le Professeur Sorbier. Le vieux scientifique lève la tête de ses papiers à leur approche.

— Ah, bien, bien, grommelle-t-il en apercevant le garçon qui accompagne Louka.

— Et je crois que j'ai trouvé le livre aussi, annonce fièrement Louka en déposant l'ouvrage sur la table.

Le Professeur Sorbier lui accorde un hochement de tête approbateur et se plonge aussitôt dans les pages. Louka s'éclipse discrètement, murmurant "je vais ranger les livres" à personne en particulier. L'autre garçon fait mine de s'échapper avec lui mais le Professeur relève brusquement la tête et le regarde fixement, et il n'a d'autre choix que de s'asseoir en face tandis que le Professeur reprend sa lecture avec quelques marmottements songeurs.

Il s'avère que les livres du dernier étage de la bibliothèque, et plus particulièrement ceux qui sont tombés sur Louka, ne sont pas _rangés_ au sens propre. Dans le meilleur des cas, les lecteurs les déposent apparemment dans une étagère sur leur chemin vers l'escalier ; autrement, ils les laissent traîner sur les tables ou les chaises. Même pas maniaque, Louka vient juste de ramener _Le ski nautique pour les nuls_ à son emplacement correct quand il se retourne pour aller replacer _Baies du monde entier_ — et se fait à nouveau percuter par le garçon. Il a le temps de se raccrocher à l'étagère et d'empêcher les livres de dégringoler, cette fois, mais le blondinet se cogne quand même à celui qu'il tient toujours en main.

— Aïeuh ! bougonne-t-il. Mais pourquoi il y a toujours des bouquins dans le chemin ?!

Louka retient un éclat de rire.

— Tu repars déjà ? demande-t-il à la place en essayant de contenir son amusement.

— Ouais. Nan. Je vais retrouver Aurore, elle doit être encore à l'Arène cette traînarde, le pépé veut la voir aussi alors je dois la ramener, explique-t-il en roulant des yeux.

— Ah, je vois, dit Louka poliment.

Les deux garçons se regardent un moment, le blondinet se balançant de ses talons à ses pointes de pieds comme s'il voulait se remettre en marche immédiatement mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce qui est le cas, réalise tardivement Louka en faisant un pas de côté pour dégager le chemin, rougissant.

— Ah, désolé, je t'empêche de passer et tu es pressé.

— Hon, lâche juste le garçon sans bouger, mains dans les poches. Tu t'appelles Louka, toi, c'est ça ?

Il laisse juste le temps à Louka de hocher la tête avant de reprendre :

— Moi c'est Niels. Enchanté même si on s'est déjà vus deux, trois fois. C'est chouette de te connaître. Tout ça.

— Euh, oui, fait Louka, un peu perdu. Je suis content de connaître enfin ton nom, Niels.

Niels lance un rire bref et lui fait un petit salut aérien d'une main.

— Je m'arrache, là, elle va finir par sortir sans moi. A tout'e !

Et il disparaît comme une tornade. Louka regarde fixement l'endroit où se tenait l'autre garçon l'instant d'avant, puis hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire et reprend sa recherche de l'emplacement de _Baies du monde entier_.

Il ne s'est pas écoulé une minute entière quand Niels fait à nouveau irruption entre les rayonnages, toujours en train de courir mais pas essoufflé le moins du monde en se plantant devant Louka.

— J'ai oublié un truc ! proclame-t-il.

Il agrippe Louka par les épaules et penche brutalement son visage vers le sien. Surpris, Louka cligne à nouveau des yeux, et les écarquille quand Niels lui plante un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

— Hein ? laisse-t-il échapper, figé sur place.

— Là ! dit Niels d'un ton satisfait. Et maintenant je me tire vraiment, bye bye Louka !

Et il est reparti.

Louka reste planté là un long moment, bouquin entre les mains et yeux écarquillés.

_— Hein ?_ répète-t-il dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

Il n'a toujours rien compris quand Niels revient, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Aurore sautille derrière, nouveau Badge scintillant dans sa petite main, et salue Louka et son mentor avec bonne humeur. Il lui rend son salut un peu distraitement, les yeux fixés sur Niels qui semble soudain ne plus le voir. Comme le garçon ne rencontre pas son regard une seule fois et semble déterminé à quitter le bâtiment le plus vite possible, Louka se demande un moment s'il n'a pas rêvé la scène, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas pu s'endormir comme ça. Et puis ça serait vraiment un drôle de rêve.

Niels quitte la bibliothèque en premier, mais l'attend à la sortie.

— Il te rejoindra, Pépé, on doit discuter, lance-t-il d'un ton assuré au Professeur en attrapant Louka par le bras.

Le Professeur Sorbier hausse ses sourcils neigeux mais s'éloigne sans faire de commentaires. Niels n'attend pas, bien sûr, et entraîne Louka vers les docks.

— Bon, lâche-t-il en se laissant tomber assis sur les pavés, jambes ballottant au-dessus du canal.

Louka regarde autour de lui ; il n'y a personne, les marins sont tous dans leurs cales ou au café, et une légère brume commence à se lever. Il repère un petit poteau d'amarrage proche et s'y assied.

— Alors ? demande-t-il, un peu nerveux.

Niels appuie ses mains derrière lui et bascule sa tête en arrière pour le regarder à l'envers.

— Alors quoi ? rétorque-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Louka baisse les yeux sur ses mains, qui commencent à jouer avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

— Ben, tu voulais discuter ? tente-t-il.

— Pas vraiment, lance Niels. Pas exactement discuter, nan.

Louka relève les yeux sur lui, confus. Niels le regarde toujours fixement. Après un silence d'au moins trois secondes (ce qui, Louka a déjà pu s'en rendre compte, est très long pour l'autre garçon), il reprend enfin :

— T'as pas compris, hein ?

— Je ne crois pas, non, acquiesce Louka, sentant la nervosité revenir.

Niels soupire lourdement, ce qui fait s'affaisser son torse et se balancer sa tête et donne un effet assez bizarre. Le garçon se retourne et se relève d'un seul mouvement, et s'avance vers Louka qui se raidit machinalement. Niels le remarque et ses mains sont plus douces cette fois quand elles lui prennent à nouveau les épaules.

— Hey, ça va, dit-il d'une voix basse et rassurante, quoique Louka ne sache pas pour sûr qui est-ce qu'il veut rassurer le plus.

Louka s'y attend cette fois. Il déglutit, essaye de se détendre mais il a du mal à ne pas crisper les mains sur les bords du poteau, ferme les yeux, et Niels l'embrasse pour la deuxième fois. Le baiser est encore plutôt court, mais quand même plus long que le premier ; Louka a le temps de vraiment sentir les lèvres qui pressent contre les siennes, et surtout leur maladresse. Il sent la respiration de Niels sur son visage, anormalement forte et rapide, ses mains sur ses épaules, délicates et fermes et tremblantes, son odeur, un mélange de sueur et de poussière des routes et d'herbe sèche. Quand Niels s'écarte après quelques interminables secondes, Louka rouvre les yeux et la tête lui tourne, et il réalise qu'il aime tout.

— Et là, tu comprends mieux ? dit immédiatement Niels comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu.

Louka referme les yeux et serre fort les paupières, et ses mains sur les rebords de son siège pour garder l'équilibre. Il respire profondément et prend soudain conscience de la présence de Niels, toute proche et toute chaude et bien agréable, juste devant lui, Niels qui attend.

Il rouvre les yeux et Niels est de nouveau en train de le fixer, l'air peut-être un peu anxieux.

— Je crois bien, murmure Louka, si bas que Niels rapproche encore son visage pour l'entendre. Je crois que je comprends.

Niels sourit un peu.

— Tu devrais peut-être m'expliquer encore. Pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisi, se justifie Louka en regardant ses pieds, et le sourire de Niels s'élargit.

Le troisième baiser est plus long et encore plus agréable. Les mains de Niels ne tremblent plus et celles de Louka se trouvent une place quelque part entre ses côtes et ses hanches.

Le drôle de rendez-vous (Louka grimace intérieurement au mot qu'il choisit lui-même, mais n'en trouve pas de meilleur) ne s'étend par contre pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

— Je dois me grouiller en fait, s'exclame soudain le blondinet en se redressant, le pépé doit t'attendre et Frimapic c'est pas la porte d'à côté, pas question de me faire doubler par Aurore ! Le Pokémon mirage est à moi, héhé !

— Le Professeur t'envoie là-bas en recherche, lui rappelle Louka, amusé malgré tout.

— C'est ça, c'est ce qu'il a dit, écarte tranquillement Niels d'un haussement d'épaules. Intérêt scientifique, mon oeil ! Je capture le Pokémon mirage si je veux, je suis Dresseur, pas larbin !

Louka soupire mais sourit toujours, et avec un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et avec un "bye, Louka" dans l'oreille, Niels fait son habituelle sortie en ouragan.

— En voilà une belle humeur, commente le Professeur lorsque Louka le rejoint au Labo. Espérons qu'elle durera jusqu'à la fin de l'opération.

Louka lui envoie un sourire éblouissant par-dessus la mallette dont il vérifie machinalement les dossiers.

— Sûrement, répond-il sincèrement, cette mission promet d'être passionnante.


End file.
